Gone forever
by R3wind101
Summary: Selina doesn't know how to handle the death of her mother, so Ivy goes to someone who understands.


Ivy wasn't the brightest. Even though she looked like a young adult she still didn't fully understand how the world worked. She left that to Selina. But society expected more from her. Sometimes she wished she was smart, her knowledge going as far as different plants and herbs and successfully cooking a pizza without burning it. People called her dumb, but that was okay, she was still learning. At least that was Selina's smooth way of putting it.

But now she was stuck in a situation she didn't know how to deal with. And she couldn't ask Selina for help because she was the situation. And she couldn't ask Oswald because he simple wouldn't care. Even though he understood the pain Selina felt he wasn't close with Selina. Ivy couldn't picture him sitting by her side consoling her grief. No, that would be very uncharacteristic of him. So she tried to take matters into her own hands.

After Selina snitched them out to Nygma and Barbra, she's been on his bad side ever since. He forbade her from seeing her saying she was the _enemy_ but she wasn't the enemy she was her friend. Going against him she visited her anyway, but due to the current events her visits became more frequent. She grew worried for her cat loving friend as she no longer spat out sarcastic remarks or rolled her eyes whenever she would spew out random facts about plants. She was empty and drained from life. Seeing her so empty put Ivy off. The past few days Selina kept herself isolated, confined in her apartment she didn't speak to anyone. At the start she wouldn't let anyone in which made Ivy anxious since she couldn't see what she was doing and wasn't able to check if she was physically okay. When her mother was in this phase of depression she would cut her wrists, slicing the skin leaving scars until she cut too deep. So Ivy became restless and started banging on her door when she heard nothing from inside. Now her door was unlocked for anyone to just walk in. Which was possibly even more dangerous considering Gotham's current state but she didn't seem to care at this point.

She was relieved to see no cuts or any physical harm had been conflicted on herself but she was still completely motionless. Ivy tried to coax her into talking but not a sound left her lips, she wouldn't eat and wasn't able to sleep. It was like she wasn't even there. Her mind was elsewhere, most likely reliving the horrific moment she witnessed.

But today was different, today when she went to visit her she was gone. With her door half-open there was no sign of her inside. She checked the area of where she lived, nothing. She went to the bar to see if she was with Tabitha, but she wasn't. Her stomach twisted at the thought of the only other place she could have gone to, and no good would come out of that.

So she had no choice but to turn to her last option.

Compelling a taxi to drive her out of the city she travelled to the nicer part of Gotham. Where the rich lived and thrived she passed by their big houses and well-groomed gardens. Unlike Selina she wasn't afraid to admit how much she envied their lifestyle. With the money and whole families, constantly looking down at the grey city. She was always very aware of how different they were.

But there was one billionaire that was different from the rest. She knew that the relationship between the pair was not the best at the moment but he must still care for her. He would surely understand.

But when she reached the long gates to the old mansion with his name engraved at the top she felt a rush of her nerves attack her. It wasn't like she'd never met the boy before. Although she had to admit he was a bit weird. But they were friends... right?

Pressing her finger against the doorbell she waited patiently on the porch. flattening down the crease on her dress she plastered a sweet smile on her face. For a while she began to suspect nobody was in until the door clicked open revealing the butler. He frowned at her arrival clearly not too happy about her appearance, but she grinned anyway. "What the bloody hell do you want now?" He sighed, running his eyes up and down at the girl in suspicion.

"I'm here to see Bruce." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, well he's rather busy at the moment best come another time." He made a move to shut the door and her smile vanished. Reaching forward she slammed her hand against the door stopping his motions. "Please, I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important. It's about Selina."

"All the more reason to shut this door." He pushed the door with more force but she put her foot in the way.

"I don't know where else to go. No one else would understand." She could feel her muscles start to weaken as she held the door with shaky hands.

"What are you rambling about?"

"Something happened... and I need to speak with Bruce." She wasn't about to give up. She knew full well if it were Selina she would barge in without a second thought. Thankfully, his attempts of shutting her out stopped and he reluctantly opened the door wider. "Alright fine." He huffed and stepped aside allowing her to enter.

It wasn't her first time in the billionaires home but she couldn't help but marvel in awe at how beautiful it was. Everything was polished and so clean, there was so much room and well decorated. She loved it.

Silently following him through the halls, she resisted the urge to point out every little detail to the english man. Knowing full well that she was probably riding on his last nerve. He lead her straight into the study. Where the fire blazed around it's cage she saw the boys back turned to them. Clearing his throat Alfred addressed them. "Master Bruce you have a... rather unexpected guest." Alfred sent her a wary look before providing a look at his master.

Once Bruce finally turned around it was hard to see what his reaction was. His face blank, his features hard as if like stone. If he was surprised she couldn't see it. She didn't recall him being so emotionless. He seemed so eagar and curious the last time they met. Clearly a lot has changed since then.

"Ivy." He greeted with a curt nod. His lips in a straight line and frown etched on his forehead. She could see bags under his eyes, even from her distance, and he stood tall and straight. Looking just about ready for anything. "To what do I owe the pleasure." By the way he spoke clearly there was no pleasure. She got it, she wasn't wanted. She wouldn't have went in the first place if matters weren't so urgent, especially with the cold welcome she was getting.

Nevertheless she still smiled. "Hi!" She barked cheerfully. "Do you ever leave this room? I've never seen you anywhere else." She wondered absently. "You look great by the way, did you get taller?"

"Miss Pepper." Putting an end to her rant Alfred cut in. "You said you had something important to say. Out with it then."

"Oh right, I need your help. It's about... Selina." Just by saying her name his jaw twitched which was the closest thing to a reaction as she got so far.

"It is to my understanding what Selina does from now on has nothing to do with me."

"I guess but-"

"Therefore I shall not get involved."

She frowned. "You can't just-"

"Whatever complications Selina has gotten herself into I'm sure she is able to handle on her own. She made it very clear the last time we spoke." Settling down on the chair behind his desk he fiddled around with his papers, fixing a firm gaze at them. "If that was all Alfred will escort you out."

The only word she could think of to describe how she felt was anger. She was mad. She was so unbelievably mad that she wanted throw something at the kid. He didn't even give her a chance to explain. The nerve of him. She felt a rough hand on her shoulder and shrugged it off. Marching straight towards the desk she slammed her hands onto the surface with a loud slap. The action jolted him slightly and when he looked up she made sure she poured every ounce of anger and frustration she felt for him at that point. She had it up to here with people easily dismissing her and treating her like an idiot.

"Listen here you arrogant brat. I don't care about how you currently feel towards Selina I came here for a reason. For your help. For someone who talks big about helping people you're doing a really crap job right now. Now for the love of God let me say what I've come to say and allow me to finish my damn sentence before I chuck you out that window and drag you to the city myself! Do you have any idea how long it took for me to get here? Do you know what I'm risking right now just by being here? No, because you're a rich guy who can click his fingers and get whatever he wants. Now stop being so mean and listen to me!" Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding she clamped her mouth shut. With wide eyes she took a step away from the desk.

She didn't mean to blow up like that, everything just started to tumble out. She knew whatever chances she had of persuading him now were gone. Nothing good ever came from yelling at someone. She learned that from Oswald. "Sorry." She quickly muttered before turning on her heel.

How was she going to help Selina now?

"Wait." His unexpected demand made her stop halfway past the doorway. Slowly turning back to him she grimaced. "I know, I know, I'm an idiot."

Her words seemed to throw him off. "What? No. I was going to say... you were right."

She raised her brows in surprise. She was right. She could guarantee nobody has ever said that to her before.

"I was?"

"Yes." He stood up with his arms folded. "I should have given you the benefit of the doubt. I apologise for acting so rudely." And she got an apology, this was great. Her smile soon slipped back on her face making her cheeks go rosy. "Now Selina... is she okay." She could identify concern slipping in his voice.

Her expression suddenly turned somber. "No, not really." She sighed. "She's in a really difficult situation right now and I don't think she'll get out of it any time soon"

"Why?"

"Her mom came back a couple of days ago." He perked up at this, as did Alfred. "Things got so bad so quick. I think she came back to apologise and gain her trust again but Selina wasn't having it and told her to get lost, warning her not to come back. She was in the middle of a job when these men came out with guns and..." She trailed off, momentarily closing her eyes. "They shot her. Killed her right there in front of her. Selina's mom is dead." Her voice cracked off in the end and she swallowed. She knew her mom wasn't the best, but she couldn't imagine what it was like to watch a parent get killed in front of you.

"I tried to help her I did but it's not the same. She wouldn't leave her apartment, she won't eat, she won't even talk, she's pretty much dead herself and I can't help her because I don't understand. I know her mom was a deadbeat and used her but I've never seen her so lost and broken. And I know you two aren't very close at the moment but you're a good guy and I thought you could help because you get it, could you talk to her?" A long silence stretched between them and for a moment she thought her words had no effect and they would kick her out again. But his hard features softened and he uncrossed his arms, leaning against the desk instead.

"Where is she?"

"Master Bruce-" Alfred interjected but was cut off with a swift movement of his hand.

"Is she staying at the same apartment."

"She's not at the apartment right now." She answered slowly. He frowned, taking a step closer to her. His eyes filled with new-found determination.

"Well where is she?"

"The Bandits where the ones who killed her mother." She looked exceptionally at the pair but judging by their blank looks they clearly had no clue on who they were. "They're pretty new in the city, a gang. They steal and terrorize the city. Selina had a job to take something from them and everything turned south. There's a warehouse by the docks where the bandits have been known to hangout and I strongly believe that's where she is." She pretty much knew that she was there. Knowing Selina she would do anything to get revenge, no matter the cost. She was still peeved about the clone getting away before she was able to get her own back.

"Right, we should get going then." He made a grab for his coat but she stopped him.

"I can't go. Oswald's gonna want me back soon."

"But you need to be there, she won't listen just to me."

"No, she will, believe it or not she needs you. Despite everything I know you still care about her, and she cares about you too. In her own complicated way." Reaching forward she teasingly pinched his cheek with a grin giving him a thumbs up. "Good luck." His face grew even more confused as she turned away, rubbing the sore spot of his cheek. That girl always managed to confuse him every time they met.

It took Bruce a while to convince Alfred to drive him to the warehouse. Threatening to go on his own without him if he wouldn't comply. Grudgingly giving up trying to perswade the boy he drove him to the docks. "I fail to see how you allow the little minx to have you wrapped around her pretty little finger." Alfred sighed. Bruce had to admit, he was beginning to feel anxious. He couldn't keep still the closer they got to the docks. The last argument they had left quite a toll on their relationship, it has been a long while since they last seen each other. A couple of months. Almost a year. How would she react.

"This is different, Alfred, her mother died."

"Yes and as terrible as that is I fail to see how that is our concern. The girl didn't even blink an eye at the possibility of you being dead."

"You once told me that nobody should ever have to deal with something like this alone. This includes Selina."

"Perhaps." Fixing his gaze onto the road he smirked. "It's understandable if you are nervous, sir."

"I'm not."

"You look rather agitated back there." Halting his movements he narrowed his eyes at his butler, sensing the amusement laced in his voice.

"Just drive, Alfred." And he chuckled.

Closing in on the warehouse they were greeted with an eerie silence. By the way Ivy described them they sounded like a rowdy group. There was nothing, no armed men at the door, nobody in sight. Stalking closer to the door Alfred held his gun at the ready. Giving him a reassuring look the door creaked open and they barged inside, aiming the gun at anything that moved. But what they saw made his grip loosen.

It was a straight up blood bath. Bodies littered across the floor pooling with blood, many men massacred in a very violent nature. It looked like the entire group got ambushed, like a stampede stormed through the building destroying everything in its path. Weapons lay discarded, no sign of life could be found. "What the bloody hell." Alfred muttered, looking around in awe. Staring wide-eyed at the blood splattered walls. A loud gasp captured their attention and the pair seeked out strangled noise. Removing stacks of crates out of their sight. A man hung by his feet dangled before them. Thick rope held him up. With a look of fear and shock scribbled on his face, his body dripping with blood. Trailing down his body, spots of the red fluid made contact with the floor. He opened his mouth to say something but words failed to leave his lips. inhaling sharply he choked on the little oxygen he had left and allowed his body to go limp, his eyes blank from life. Bruce couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Bruce we should go." Tugging the sleeve of his jacket, Alfred tried to break his stare. "She's not here. We have to-" Failing to keep the body up the rope snapped. Dropping it as a lifeless heap on the ground. Giving the view of the other end of the warehouse where a petite form sat in the center. With her untamed curls flaring wildly on either side of her head and familiar black leather outfit, his heart skipped for a moment. "Selina." He breathed. With his eyes fixed onto her he rushed to her, Alfred trailing behind him. As they got closer they paused. Shocked at the scene beholded to them.

Sitting still in a kneeling position she gazed deeply at the body that lying before her. Blood leaking from his multiple stab wounds it spread across the floor. A lot of work was done to this specific man. Her hands were stained with blood like ink, a single dagger gripped tightly in her hand turning her knuckles white, clutching it like a vice. A thick coating of blood layered on the blade. Void of any emotion she seemed oblivious of their presence and everything around her. A bloody print on her cheek and hair falling in her eyes it was clear she was responsible for what happened. They stood a few feet away from her, unable to take another step. "Selina..." He tried again but received no response.

Taking a couple of steps towards her Alfred held his gun tighter. "Bruce." He warned but he ignored him. Kneeling down to her level she still paid no attention to him. He reached out but didn't know where to place his hands. "Selina... look at me." Refusing to even glance at him, he placed a warm hand on her shoulder and she shuddered. Moving his hand across her shoulder he hovered up her neck and reached for both sides of her cheeks. Forcing her to look away from the body and at him. "Put the knife down." She studied his face, staring blankly into his eyes she began to mutter incoherently to herself. Rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs he repeated in a more soothing tone. "Let go of the knife Selina."

Suddenly, she inhaled sharply with wide eyes and dropped the dagger, leaving it clattering to the floor. Breaking out of her reverie, she gasped, taking in her surroundings, her eyes darting around the hollow building she started to tear up. "Oh my God, I- I killed them." Shaking her head she tried to escape his hands but he held her there. "She's dead!" She cried.

"It's okay." Bringing her in closer she clutched onto his coat, burying her face in his chest. It was not okay. "We're taking her back." Alfred wanted to say something but thought against it reluctantly nodding. Holding them both up, Bruce lead her out the warehouse. The trembling girl didn't let go of him till they reached the car.

The drive back was quite. Nobody dared to say a word and Selina kept herself on the other side of the car, a noticeably large gap between them. She didn't look at them the entire ride, to busy watching through the window as they passed by many streets and cars, she didn't stir any movement. Alfred sent a concern glance at the pair in the back as they approached the mansion. "Selina-" Bruce began, but she was already out the car before he could finish his sentence. With a swift click, she opened the door and slide out the car. Slamming it behind her. With long strides she proceeded towards the door. He sighed.

"I don't think this was a good idea Bruce." Alfred commented. It was obvious he was displeased about the situation.

"What do you suppose I do?"

"We should have dropped her off in the city and left her on her way."

"We can't leave her like this." He watched through the glass as the girl in question rushed through the front door.

"Did you not see what I saw. The girl slaughtered those men in blind rage."

"I doubt the war was so innocent." He countered. Whirling around in his seat Alfred gave him a hard look.

"Don't... that's different Bruce and you know it. I had to do what I had to do, she didn't have to kill those men. She crossed the line."

"When my parents death was still fresh all I wanted was to find the man who killed them and get revenge. And I almost did."

"But you didn't."

"Because I had you to hold me back. She doesn't have that, nobody's holding her back." With a grunt Alfred settled back down in his seat, giving up trying to speak sense to the boy. "Maybe I could help her."

"You can't save everyone, Bruce."

Growing irritated with the conversation he opened his own door. "Just park the car back into the garage, Alfred." He ordered. Slipping out of the vehicle he followed in after her.

He cursed himself for not keeping a close eye on her for now he had no idea where she went. Peering down the empty halls he caught no sight of her. Going straight to the study he found it empty. The same with the kitchen. Shrugging off his coat he huffed in aggravation. Relying instinctively on his gut, he thought of the next place she possible could be. Climbing the spiral steps to the second floor he could hear water running from down the corridor. Passing by many rooms he saw light peeking under one if the bathrooms.

With her back facing him and the door she stood by the sink. Scrubbing the blood off her hands she watched the blood mix in with the water, swirling down the drain. She never liked being dirty. Being a street kid she liked to prove how she was different from the rest who scurried around filthy and ragged. Cleanness was a very cat-like trait he liked to compare. Carefully shutting the door behind him her ears twitched as it clicked to a close. Her motions faltering slightly but she continued to pretend he wasn't there.

As he stalked closer to her he saw the red mark of blood was still imprinted on her cheek, slowly drying into her skin. Rolling the sleeves of his sweater he grabbed a cloth and soaked it in the water she was using. The blood was just about washed off but she was still persistent on cleaning them. "Here." Taking his fingers under her chin he angled it to the side. Bringing up the damp cloth he wordlessly wiped it down her cheek. She still had no intention of speaking to him. The blood began to fade away and he carelessly chucked the cloth to the side.

Silence.

"Are you hungry?" He tried to coax a sentence out of her. A word. Anything.

With her jaw set Selina roughly turned off the tap, momentarily closing her eyes. Her voice was low, below a whisper. "What are you doing, Bruce?" A small part of him was glad she said something, but her cold tone didn't help.

"I could make you a sandwhich-"

"No. What are you doing, with me? Why am I even here?"

"You need help. Ivy said-"

"Ivy?" She asked incredulously. She turned to him but she looked directly at his chest. "Ivy came to you. What did she tell you?"

"I know about your mom. She was worried about you."

She snorted. "So she went to you. Saviour Bruce Wayne."

"She came to me because I understand."

"But you can't. There is a massive difference between you and me, your parents loved you and tried to protect you, mine abandoned me and got in the way." Her eyes glazed over but she tried to fight it. "She's dead, gone forever, permanently. I don't even know why I'm crying over her."

"She was your mother."

"She was a bitch." She replied harshly. "Don't pretend she was anything more than that."

"It's okay to be upset."

Taking a step away from him she chuckled. Though there was no humour in it. "That's rich coming from you. I thought I was a cold heartless bitch who cared about nobody but myself."

"I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did!" She yelled, her eyes burning into his. "You told me not to 'walk back into your life' remember? But here I am, in your bathroom, in your house, again."

"You didn't have to kill them. You could have talked to someone you could have done something else other than that, you don't have to deal with this alone!"

"Where were you? Why is it when I need you you're never there. So where were you, huh." Shoving him back she weakly attacked his chest with her fists, pounding against him with every syllable. "Those men had it coming. I don't regret killing them."

"You don't mean that." Wrapping his hands around her wrists he halted her attacks, holding her in place. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't regret it." Her lips parted but not a sound left her. They stood there with challenging eyes, waiting for the other to give in. Her heart pounded in her ears and her nerves were getting to her. She remembered the bloodshed, the bodies, the silence. The deafening silence that came right after the tortured screams. Their eyes going blank from the life she took from them, lifeless, pale. It took everything in her not to break. But their faces were only a couple of inches apart with their breaths mingling together as one. It all became too much for her and she snatched herself out of his grasp, putting distance between them.

"I can handle this alone. Like how I have handled everything else, she was already gone anyway."

He shook his head. "You're wrong. You can't walk away, not from this. There's no escaping it. I've tried Selina, and nothing good came from it." The image of him driving a sword through Alfred's chest displayed in his mind. He didn't understand how he managed to stay with him after that.

His eyes swirled with pity. She did not need his pity, she needed to get out of there. She needed to distract herself with something else. A heist, training with Tabitha, anything! Because if she stayed she would surely break and crumble and she couldn't allow herself to be that vulnerable. Least of all there.

"Watch me." She snarled and swung open the door, speeding down the hall. He didn't bother go after her. Instead he watched her retreating form leave him, like she always did.

When Alfred enquired Selina's whereabouts he ignored him and requested more training.

Selina didn't stop walking till the city came to view. Stopping at the outskirts of the city she looked vacantly ahead of her. The lights brightening buildings and streets, cars driving in alarming speed, the city illuminated itself from the darkness. She despised everything about it. All her years putting up with the cesspool of a city and she truly felt done putting up with its crap. Unable to carry the unbearable weight on her shoulders. Years of draining and testing her to see how long she would survive, she always found it in her to fight and keep going, keep fighting but she ran out.

She could still hear the gun shot, see her mothers eyes go wide then fade to nothing as she numbly watched her body drop to the ground. She should just go to Ivy, put her worries to rest and let her know she was okay. But she still didn't move. She wasn't okay, and going to Ivy wouldn't help. Instead, the only person who came to mind was Bruce.

Was she really thinking of going back?

Her stubbornness got the best of her back there and even though she said she would handle it alone now that she faced the bustling city she wasn't sure. She was stuck between what she instinctively does and what she needed. And now she needed him, but every fibre in her being told her to run away. She never felt so lost. Bile sat in her throat but she forced it down. Balling her fists together, a whimper escaped her. As much as she tried to fight it another came soon after turning more into a sob. The sob turned to a cry, and the cry turned to a scream. A scream rippling through her body, filled with sorrow and grief and pain, she pushed it towards the city. Nobody could hear her but that was fine, it something she needed to let out after so many years.

Her throat became sore and her cry disappeared into the air. Giving it one last cold stare she Backtracked up the steep hill, passed the trees, up the peaceful roads and through the gate. Skillfully dodging the cameras Selina scoured the tall build. If Alfred so much got a whiff of her he would put the place on lockdown. A light from a certain room caught her eye since rarely anyone went into that specific part of the manor, least of all him. Climbing the side she pulled herself up till she reached the balcony. She saw Bruce through the window while he crossed his room, preparing for bed, tugging on a simple shirt. By his stony expression she could tell he was thinking about her, or trying not to.

She could have knocked and made herself known but her arms stuck to her sides. A main part of her had the urge to run away again before she got caught, but in doing so she would only feel worse in the end.

Once he turned around he paused, taking her in, his eyes bore immensely into her and she averted her gaze elsewhere. Glancing down the hall he properly shut his door before approaching her. He didn't seem too surprised, though he was getting better at keeping his face well guarded which was seemingly more difficult to read each time they met. Instead of trying to figure out what was truly going through his mind she couldn't be bothered.

Opening his balcony door a crack, he looked at her. Patiently waiting for a response.

"I can't do this alone." She mumbled. Chancing a glance at the boy his hard features softened. Nodding in understanding he stepped to the side, opening the door wider, a silent gesture for her to come in. She never truly been in his room before and she knew he rarely went in there himself. Being there now felt oddly forbidden. She could sense his eyes on her while she looked around. Sitting on the edge of his oversized bed. "Why did you come back?" He asked.

"I can't go back there. Not now anyway it's too much." Swallowing thickly her fingers traced along the carved wood of his bed post. "I didn't know where else to go." A thought passed her mind and she stopped what she was doing. "I could leave if you want."

"No. I could prepare you a room."

"I don't want one." Removing herself from the post she looked at him, really looked at him. His skin was flushed from training, as tired as he was he seemed more interested in her instead of going to sleep. Though after his parents death sleep was no longer his top priority. "Why do you even want me here?"

"I suppose I need you."

"For what?"

"In my life. I meant what I said about being attached to you, though Alfred believes you're no good for me."

"Maybe I am."

"Maybe." They fell into a silence, boring their eyes into on another there was this unspoken tension between them. She remembered that day and often thought back on it. How true his words were and how he said it like it was written in the stars or something. There where times she wanted to say something to him. Something deep and sincere that linked to how she felt about him. But that kind of thinking was dangerous and she had a feeling he shared these thoughts aswell.

"I regret killing those men." She admitted.

"I know."

"I feel like crap."

"I know." He lowered his voice. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Leaning against the post she smiled sadly to herself and huffed. "It's fucked up isn't it. I didn't even know her, not really she left me, didn't even second guess herself when she dropped me on that orphanage doorstep and ran away. I spent my life waiting and hoping, and I hate her so much for that. But after all that I still feel hollow. Like someone ripped out a piece of me I didn't even know I had." Looking up she saw he was hanging on to every word. She scoffed. "I'm probably just spewing rubbish."

"No, I know what you mean. A part of me still feels like that."

"Does it ever go away?"

A sad look past his eyes. "No."

"At least you're honest." She muttered. Pushing herself off the post, she gave him a long calculated look before taking a seat next to him. "Thanks." Before she gave him a chance to react she kissed him. Nothing more but a quick peck like they were used to; normally she would settle with that. That kind of kiss was just a spark of interest, simple. But when she pulled away it didn't feel like enough. A unfamiler feeling ran over her and she craved something more.

Leaning in once again she pressed her lips against his. Attempting to mould them together she moved much slower. Her hand smoothed over the back of his neck tugging him closer, trying to get more of a feel of him. Pouring something between passion and longing into it. It didn't take long to encourage a response from him as he tried to match up to her steady pace. It alarmed him how much she could easily break his guard down.

The feeling grew more and more intense. Tightening at the very core of her stomach. Bringing her leg forward it brushed his own before climbing over him. Without breaking the kiss, she adjusted to her new position on his lap. Treading her fingers through the back of his head things started to pick up. The kiss turning more heated and daring she felt hot, slipping off her jacket it dropped behind her to the ground.

It was overwhelming and not enough at the same time. Her body was buzzing being pressed against his own, they'd never been so close before. His heat radiated onto her and she squirmed. Prodding her tongue against his bottom lip, he shuddered. Pleased with the response she provoked from him her tongue slide across. Lightly nipping the bottom with her teeth a groan came up his throat. The noise startled him and he pulled out of the kiss.

"We shouldn't, you're upset." He spoke through a ragged breath.

"It's fine." She dismissed cooly. She made a move for his lips again but he backed away. She didn't hide her disappointment. "Everything in my life has gone to shit and for once this feels right." Leaning her head against his own she sighed. "Just... kiss me... please." She didn't hide the plead in her voice. She was desperate. She almost forgot about that empty feeling inside of her. Replaced with a new sensation of wanting to touch him.

Taking his silence as acceptance, she crashed into him once more. His hands resting on her waist as she continued her assault on his mouth. She continued sliding the tip of her tongue slowly across his lip, wasn't long before he gave in to her. She explored the rest of his mouth. The rows of his teeth, to the ridges on the roof of his mouth, and lastly his tongue. Both moaning once they made contact. It was wet, warm and sweet. So sweet it made her dizzy with want. And she knew he felt it too when he gripped her waist a little tighter. She rolled over his tongue, licking languidly at the muscle. They danced a careful dance, seeing how much they could get a taste of each other.

Her hands glided from his hair down to the helm of his shirt, slipping underneath, hovering over the heated flesh she lifted it up as high as it could go, stopping above his collarbone. She started questioning her own motives and was going to put a stop to what they were doing, but he reached for the shirt himself, pulling it over his head sending it to the floor with her jacket.

Her hand still hovered over him, he could sense she was hesitating and wrapped his fingers around her wrist, drawing her closer he inhaled sharply when she touched his chest. Placing her small hand over where his heart was she could feel the rhythmic beat drumming through her fingertips. He didn't look away, his eyes reassuring. His body quivered as she ran her hands along his chest, traveling down to his abdomen. She liked that she could get a reaction from him. As he drew closer to her she thought he was going in for a kiss, instead, he bypassed her lips. His mouth traced over the skin below her ear and kissed her jaw, and then lightly kissed her neck. At first it didn't feel real. But soon he began to add more pressure and his teeth bit into her. She found it difficult to control herself when he sucked on her pulse point, unintentionally pulling him more forcefully, leaving her breathless.

Without giving much thought, she pulled her own shirt off and he reeled in the sight before him. He'd never seen so much of her. His eyes scanned her middle, moving up her torso before resting on her chest. He flushed when he caught himself staring. "Sorry..." He mumbled and moved his gaze back up to her face. Her cheeks started tinting red themselves.

Placing her hand on his chest she guided him down on his back, he looked at her puzzled but was replaced when she pecked his lips. Lowering herself she kissed his jaw and neck moving down to his chest. His muscles contracted at her touch and he sighed. She glanced up at his reaction, continuing to kiss down his body, stopping below the navel. She stared down at the waist band of his trousers and her mind went blank.

She did know what she was doing. And that realization hit her harder than she expected. "I don't know what to do."

"That's okay." He pulled her back up to him. "I don't want that."

"You don't? Don't you want this?" He could sense her defenses come up when she leaned away from him.

"No it's not like that. You are upset and I don't want to take advantage of you." She wanted to protest but kept her mouth shut. He was right.

Slumping her shoulders slightly she held back a yawn that threatened to come. "Tired?" Bruce raised an amused brow.

"Maybe." She hadn't had a proper rest for days.

"You sure you don't want a room?"

"No." She gave the room and him a calculated look before pushing him down again. "I'm sleeping here." She declared with a smug look. "Unless there's a problem." He shook his head.

"No, no problem." Slipping into his covers she positioned herself with her back to him, screwing her eyes shut. She felt the bed move and the familiar heat from his body behind her. Sleep failed to consume her, she sighed. Glancing over to the boy behind her, she saw he was giving her the same comforting look that had _you're not alone_ written in his eyes. Giving in completely she rolled onto his side. Breaking whatever distance between them. Placing her head in the crook of his neck, she wrapped herself around him. Her drowsiness returning. "Better?"

"Better." She agreed.


End file.
